1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for installing modular wall panels of the type used in office environments and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for quickly and conveniently leveling modular wall panels during installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panel systems have become increasingly popular as a means for dividing space in modern offices. Such systems offer the advantage that space can be conveniently reconfigured as the needs of the office environment change. They can be added to, changed in space dimensions and moved with relatively little manual labor and office disruption as compared to permanent partition construction. An example of a modular wall panel system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255 issued to Kelley. A typical modular wall panel comprises a metal frame to which one or more decorative panels are attached. The decorative panels are often fabric covered to lend a pleasing aesthetic appearance to the system. The panels may also be provided with internal cable routing means for convenient connection of telecommunications and/or electrically operated equipment. Also typical of the panels is that the frames are provided with means for supporting shelving, cabinets and work surfaces or the like.
In the installation of a modular wall panel system, care must be taken to level the individual panels on the supporting floor surface in order to properly align the vertical edges of the panels so they can be connected together as a unit. To this end, most modular wall panels are equipped with vertically adjustable floor glides, usually one each on opposite sides of the panels along the bottom of the panel. However, a problem encountered with known floor glides as used on modular wall panels is that they are difficult to access for adjustability. Typically, the usual floor glide has a threaded stem which is adjustable using a wrench from beneath the panel and is slow to adjust because the wrench can be moved only through a small range of stem rotation at a time. Often the stem is obscured from view and the installer must rotate the stem by manual feel alone. Modular wall panel systems exist in which the panels are leveled while the leveling means is easily accessible such as from top access. An example of such a system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,124 issued to Temple et al. and assigned to the assignee herein. However, in such a system the framework of the panel must essentially be assembled in individual pieces making the panel system time consuming to construct on site.
It is therefore desirable to provide a modular panel system that requires only minimal assembly at the site thus reducing labor necessary for installation. It is further desirable to provide such a panel system which is constructed with floor glides that are easily adjusted such that an assembly of panels can be readily leveled on a supporting floor surface to evenly distribute the load across the individual panels. Still further it is desirable to provide such a panel system that is manufacturable by conventional techniques, is aesthetical pleasing in appearance and is cost-effective to produce.